1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to ground and soil treatment compounds and amendments using only plant by-products that are derived from living organisms, primarily natural, organic by-products of timber, agricultural, aquatic processing operations and bio-energy processes from agricultural by-products and, in addition, to a renewable energy and resource process for making the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of fertilizers to enhance plant growth is well established in modern agriculture. Numerous mixtures of beneficial soil amendments and soil treatments are available commercially, including those using primarily non-organic ingredients. It has been recognized that when mixed with soil, ash and biochar provides a variety of major and minor nutrients necessary for plant and tree growth. Likewise, the use and benefit of sawdust as a soil amendment, mulch, or compost ingredient is known.
One known process pasteurizes food waste into a nitrogen based fertilizer. This product is expensive to manufacture and environmentally unfriendly because it requires substantial energy for the pasteurization process. In addition, chemical agents used in pasteurization are detrimental to the environment and present a health hazard.